


A Beautiful Sight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Quidditch, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most beautiful thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Sight"

I once thought that the most beautiful thing I would ever see was Harry, sweaty and mussed, but holding the golden snitch triumphantly. He perched on his broom like Adonis and sent that special smile my way, just for me. Then I thought that the most beautiful thing I would ever see was Harry, in the throes of passion, gazing up at me. Still sweaty and mussed, but this time he was all mine.

But now I think differently. The most beautiful sight I've ever seen was Harry, right after he killed Voldemort. Harry kept his word, and he saved us all from the dark. Even though he was hit by the curse too, Harry was happy. He died happy. Harry won his freedom that day, and the love in his smile was for me.


End file.
